Adaptive light methods are used in photographic, video and display processing applications. Images may be sharpened and/or enhanced due to adaptive light solutions. Adaptive light methods have been implemented in digital signal processors (DSP), image signal processors (ISP), video processors, display processor, and graphics processing units (GPU). However, existing adaptive light methods require intensive computation and high power consumption. Due to the intensive computation and high power consumption, existing adaptive light methods, such as floating point operations, are not suitable for low power architectures or devices. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for an adaptive light method which does not require intensive computations and/or high power consumption.